<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candid Camera by RatRacer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864714">Candid Camera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatRacer/pseuds/RatRacer'>RatRacer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatRacer/pseuds/RatRacer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dipper gets a mysterious package delivers, Mabel decides to spy on him to figure out what it contains. Things quickly escalate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candid Camera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written as a tweetfic, edited for slightly better formatting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the twins’ 14th birthday Dipper had asked for a set of spy cameras, to catch anyone sneaking into his room. And as a responsible sibling, Mabel did not use the cameras to spy on him. She just linked one of them to her laptop in case of an emergency happening.</p><p> </p><p>Mabel had no reason to invade his privacy until a few weeks later, when a package arrived for Dipper and he refused to say what it contained. A suspicious package showing up like that? Definitely counted as an emergency. As Dipper went up to his room, Mabel also walked into her room, opening her laptop and connecting to the camera.</p><p> </p><p>From the corner she’d placed it, Mabel could see Dipper looking through the now open package on his bed and pulling something out. She couldn’t tell what the object was until he dropped it on the bed, showing her the hole at the top. She’d seen enough ads while looking for smut to recognize it as a sex toy.</p><p> </p><p>Mabel quickly slammed her laptop shut, her face going instantly red. “Nope. Nuh-uh. Not watching that!” she told herself. “Just gotta close the cam window...” She opened the laptop again, only to see Dipper’s empty room. “Good, didn’t see anything else. Time to close it.” she said, not closing the window. “Absolutely time to close it.” Still not doing it. “Before he comes back.” Why couldn’t she do it? It’s not like she wanted to watch him...</p><p> </p><p>Despite her better judgment Mabel kept watching until Dipper came back, holding the toy close to his chest. “Ok, it’s clean.” she heard him say. Hearing that startled her, both because she hadn’t known the camera recorded sound, and because she knew what that line meant.</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh no no no. Mabel, you can’t watch this. You can’t possibly want to watch Dipper... use that thing! This is wrong. Stop it!’ Mabel thought while staring at the screen in front of her, trying to convince herself to tear her eyes away. ‘Seriously, you have to stop before-’ </p><p> </p><p>In full view of the camera Dipper pulled his pants down, giving Mabel her first look at his fully erect penis. ‘-too late. Nice job, sicko.’ was all she could think as her brother laid down on the bed and pulled out a bottle from the package, squeezing some clear liquid- onto his hand. He gave his penis a few strokes, used two fingers to get some into the toy, and put the hole against his tip. Thanks to Dipper’s position, Mabel could see his crotch perfectly and hear him quietly speaking to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Here we go.” he said, then pushed the toy down his entire length with a single motion. Dipper let out a low moan that Mabel couldn’t help but repeat. ‘Well, guess you’ve hit rock bottom. Might as well stay here, freak.’ Giving into her desires, she slid a hand down her underwear and began touching herself to the sight of her twin brother fucking a fake pussy.</p><p> </p><p>The pleasure felt amazing, but the shame of spying on Dipper made her feel sick to her stomach. Still, the shame did nothing to stop Mabel from watching his big(for his age) cock sliding in and out, and hearing his quiet sounds of pleasure. First nothing but moans, then slight gasps, and finally a single word.</p><p> </p><p>“...ah, Mabel.” That couldn’t be right. Mabel leaned in closer to the laptop and turned up the sounds. She refused to believe Dipper would think of her while doing this. “Fuck, you feel so good, Mabel.” No, she hadn’t misheard. Dipper really did imagine fucking her. </p><p> </p><p>The shame she had felt from wanting to watch began fading away, and she slipped two fingers inside herself. “You feel great too, Dip.” she whispered, pretending her fingers belonged to him. She continued touching herself at the same pace as Dipper, while replying to all his words, wishing he could hear her answers. Seeing him start moving faster she sped up too, hoping to reach her orgasm right as he came.</p><p> </p><p>“Mabel, I’m so close.” she heard him say out loud. “Want me to come in your pussy? Yeah, I bet you do.” He wasn’t wrong, Mabel desperately wanted him to come inside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please, come inside your sister.” she whined, imagining how it would feel to be filled to the brim with Dipper’s semen. Just as she hit her limit, Dipper let out one last groan and buried himself all the way inside his toy. Watching his whole body shudder as he came, Mabel joined him with a muffled cry, having managed to cover her mouth with her free hand. Together the twins rode out the biggest orgasms of their lives.</p><p> </p><p>For several minutes they simply basked in their own afterglow. The slight shame Mabel had about watching paled in comparison to the knowledge that Dipper shared the same freakyness level as her. On the other hand he didn’t know about Mabel, which became obvious when he talked to himself again.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t have promised myself I wouldn’t think about her. Of course I’d give up. I’m such a piece of shit.” Dipper gave out a loud sigh, then tossed the toy away and rolled onto his side, facing away from the camera. Seeing him miserable like that, Mabel knew what she had to do. Hopping out of her chair and closing her laptop, she walked over to Dipper’s room. Time to show him he wasn’t the only piece of shit in the family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>